1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to cooling systems and methods for microelectronic components. More particularly, the invention is a modular air flow distribution system, usable for individual printed circuit boards in a chassis, which intakes cooling air in a first direction to cool a printed circuit board, and directs or exits exhaust air away from the circuit board in a second direction which is different from the first direction. The direction of the exhaust air can be controlled to allow optimal positioning of multiple chassis in a work place.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of cooling systems have been developed for use with microelectronic components. Many such cooling systems involve directing cooling air past or across a printed circuit (PC) board containing multiple microelectronic components. In many instances, a fan is used draw air into a computer housing or like structure, and across the PC board to provide cooling thereto. The air flow for cooling is generally unidirectional, with cooling air entering the housing at one end, and exhaust air exiting the housing at the opposite end.
As microprocessors achieve higher processing speeds, and as higher density PC board architectures are used, cooling system requirements have become greater. Cooling has generally been provided by increased cooling air flow across the PC boards, and the volume of exhaust air from such cooling systems has accordingly increased. In particular, where multiple PC boards are arranged in a chassis, the volume of exhaust air exiting the chassis is substantial. In some instances, the multiple PC boards can be arranged vertically so that cooling air can be taken in from the bottom of the chassis, and directed upward, out the top of the chassis.
Chassis systems are increasingly used which require horizontal positioning of the PC boards within in the chassis. The horizontal board positioning results in a right-to-left or front-to-back airflow direction for the cooling system used with the chassis. Workspace space must be often be provided to accommodate the relatively large volume of exhaust air. Where multiple chassis are present in one room, as is typically the case, the individual chassis must be positioned so that the exhaust air of one chassis does not interfere with cooling of an adjacent chassis. The positioning of the chassis according to the flow of exhaust air is frequently inconvenient and, results in non-optimal use of work space. A cooling system which effectively provides directional control for the cooling air intake and the exiting exhaust air would overcome this problem. Such a cooling system, however, has not heretofore been available.
There is accordingly a need for an air flow distribution system which provides directional control for intake and exhaust cooling air, and which is usable with individual PC boards in a multiple PC board chassis. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.
The invention is a modular air flow distribution system which advantageously provides directional control of cooling air intake and exiting exhaust air for computer housings and circuit board chassis. In its most general terms, the invention is an air flow distribution system comprising at least one air flow distribution module configured to intake cooling air from a first direction, and exit cooling air in a second, different direction. In the presently preferred embodiments, the second direction is substantially perpendicular or orthogonal to the first direction.
By way of example, and not of limitation, the air flow distribution module includes at least one air intake adjacent a first edge, at least one air exit adjacent a second edge, and at least one air directing channel positioned within the module to direct air from the intake towards the exit. The air flow distribution module is configured to fit adjacent a printed circuit board such that the air exiting the module passes over the printed circuit board to provide cooling thereto.
The airflow distribution system of the invention, in the presently preferred embodiments, is structured and configured for use in a chassis which contains or houses multiple printed circuit boards. In this regard, the airflow distribution system will comprise a plurality of airflow distribution modules which are configured to fit within a chassis such that each airflow distribution module is positioned adjacent to a corresponding one of the printed circuit boards. The airflow distribution modules preferably conform to the size and shape of the associated printed circuit boards, and thus the airflow distribution modules will generally be of flat, rectangular configuration, with the air intake or intakes located on a first edge of the module, and the exit port or ports located on a second edge which is substantially perpendicular to the first edge. In this manner, the flow direction of the air received by the intake is substantially perpendicular to the flow direction of the air exiting the module.
Preferably, the airflow distribution modules are positioned within the chassis such that the air intakes of the modules are located adjacent the front of the chassis, and the air exit ports of the modules are located adjacent to a side of the chassis. One or more fans associated with a side of the chassis draw cooling air into the modules through the air intakes, and out of the modules through the air exit ports in a direction which is substantially normal to the direction of airflow entering the intakes, as noted above. The cooling air, after exiting the modules, is drawn across the circuit boards by the fans, and, after passing over and cooling the circuit boards, is exhausted out the side of the chassis.